


Surfs Up

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Alexander has joined the pro surfing circuit and his life is about to change dramatically





	1. Bells Beach

After 28 hours Alexander arrived in Melbourne, Australia on his way to compete in the Rip Curl Pro Bells Beach, World Surf League Championship Tour. 

It was in its 58th year of competition commencing at one of professional surfing's most iconic locations. It is the longest-running surfing event on the planet, dating back to the Bells Beach Easter Classic in 1973.  
To Indigenous Australians, it is a sacred place with the Wathaurong People considering it one of their "Songlines" or Dreaming Tracks.   
This sentiment has seeped into the surfing world and Bells has long been considered a holy site in surfing - the annual Easter pilgrimage to Bells Beach has been labeled "the Gathering of the Tribe".

Alexander had moved up a class and was now surfing alongside his peers. He did not expect to win up against the 11-time Champion let alone the others like Mick, Dave, and John.   
It had taken him years and now he was living his dream, traveling the world as a professional surfer competing with the elite in the most iconic surfing events on the calendar and this was the most iconic of them all. The only other thing he wanted was to win.  
A Title at Bells was like winning an Oscar and would draw big sponsorship.

Luke Garroway who was a surfing legend and officially the player welfare officer on the tournament waited as the plane landed keeping an eye out for Alexander near the luggage carousel. He could hardly miss him, Alexander was 6ft 3 and covered in some kind of tribal tattoos with a large one running down the side of his neck. 

Alexander could not wait to get off the plane. He knew Luke was waiting for him and he was looking forward to seeing a familiar face and hitting the water glad to hear the pilot give a glowing weather report as the plane touched down.   
Alexander spotted Luke waiting for him and after collecting his bag and surfboard they drove south for 2 hours before turning into the drive of a large house sitting right on the beach. 

It was 28 degrees and not a cloud in the sky.

Luke smiled, “Welcome to Bells man!”  
Alexander looked out at the surf as the waves were dropping 6-8 footers.  
It was mid-morning and Alexander placed his gear in the allocated room and quickly changed desperate to place his feet and board in the water. 

Luke could tell smiling at the obvious enthusiasm Alexander had taking less than five minutes to change standing in the kitchen with his board under his arm ready to go. It was always the same with the newbies, they were like little kids in a candy shop brimming with excitement some were even known to shed a tear.  
Luke smiled, “Hold on, I’ll come with you”  
Alexander nodded as he stood on the deck outside.

Luke went out with Alexander not because he wanted to surf but because he knew the other surfers would chill seeing Alexander with him. For the most part, they were a great bunch of guys but out in the surf, they had rules and Luke was giving Alexander a quick run down. 

Alexander took Luke’s advice as he knew he was the new kid on the block and didn’t want any dramas, he just wanted to surf. Had Alexander paddled out on his own the others would have been suspicious and difficult binding together to cut him out.   
Riding out with Luke gave Alexander credibility and the others knew if he was with Luke, he was one of them. 

They entered the water and started paddling out, Alexanders hands glided through the cool blue water as the voices in his head screamed, You did it-your here! It was one Alexander and those before him would remember for the rest of their lives.

Luke acknowledged a few of the riders and introduced Alexander. It was all pretty relaxed and after an hour or so Luke left and Alexander stayed sitting out the back with a few of the other riders as they caught waves for the next 6 hours.  
It was early afternoon when Alexander headed back in. He changed and helped Luke set up for the official-unofficial house party.   
There was enough food to feed an army and Luke started the BBQ. As the sun started to go down others arrived and Alexander was being introduced to them as music played in the back round and they talked all things surf.  
Alexander sat back and listened as a couple of them were into extreme surfing and had jumped from choppers into the Atlantic ocean surfing the high tails. One guy broke his arm hitting the top of a submerged cargo container that had fallen off a ship and had 6 months off the circuit.

The beer and the food were flowing freely and Alexander finally relaxed. His day could not have been any better. The surf was great, the guys were being really supportive, inviting him to surf with them at dawn as it was a tradition. They seemed genuinely friendly giving him tips of what to expect over the next week.

Alexander grabbed the salad bowl and went to fill it up in the kitchen opening the fridge door he grabbed a cooked chicken leg with one hand and the salad container with another when he heard, “Hey ugly, Sorry I am late”

Alexander stopped suddenly and raised his eyebrow lifting his head to see the most stunning man he had ever seen in his life. He was tall with short hair which was spiked at the front and wore a tight white t-shirt with chains around his neck and khaki long shorts. His skin was a beautiful caramel color and his eyes soft and sweet. 

Magnus watched the tall patch of dark hair raise from the fridge, then he saw the hazel eyes and soft pink lips and broad shoulders as his heart started thumping out of his chest.

Alexander swallowed hard placing the salad on the bench and the chicken drumstick down. He licked his lips as the door which was between them was now closed.

Magnus was staring at him he noticed the tattoo on his neck, he noticed everything about him especially the way his eyes were smiling at him. Magnus was still holding a carton of beer, also known locally as a slab as the voices in his head were screaming, who are you!  
Alexander was following his own trail down Magnus' lips and into his neck noticing Magnus adam's apple move as he gulped before whispering, “Hi”

Alexander could not move. He was frozen stiff. His senses were in overdrive. What ever the cologne was Alexander was instantly attracted to it. The smell wafting into his head like a fine mist. All of a sudden Alexander took a step closer. Magnus watched him, the tension was automatic and intense.  
Magnus watched as Alexander licked his lips and whispered back, “Hi”

They stood staring at each before being interrupted minutes later by Luke grabbing Magnus around the neck, “Your late my friend, foods on!”  
Magnus turned and hugged Luke as they were good friends before Luke pulled back not realising what was going on, “So Alex, This is the one and only Magnus Bane. Magnus meet Alexander Lightwood, our newbie”

Magnus nodded and placed out his hand as Alexander wanted nothing more than to touch it. Magnus' hand was warm and his grip firm. Alexander slid his hand into Magnus feeling a jolt of energy run from his neck down to his toes.  
Magnus felt it to and they were both surprised at their own reaction, “Hi”  
Alexander smiled his face was beaming, “Hi”


	2. Hanging Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander embraces the surf and Magnus

Magnus had surfed shortboards for years before entering a longboard competition and becoming world-famous overnight for surfing the big waves. The wave was high and Magnus glided into the tube jumping into a handstand not knowing he was being shadowed by a 6-meter tiger shark that scooted back out into deep water as Magnus rode the board out of the tube and right up onto the sand.   
The crowd had gathered on the shore and were holding their breath and cheered relieved he had not come off.   
At the time Magnus had no idea he was just competing in the Longboard freestyle event for fun. It was Luke who took the photo and it became one of the most iconic surfing photos of all time making Luke and Magnus a lot of money. Magnus still competed in the Longboards as well as being on the organising committee with his main income as a board shape-er and designer of both long and shortboards and he was particularly good at it.

While surfing seemed like the most laid back way to live. It did come with its issues and surfers were known to sledge and get aggressive over wave rights and local ‘rules’.  
Magnus and Alexander were both playing a game of subterfuge mindful of those around them. Seeming not to be interested when they were hanging on each others every word, shooting glances at each other as they both moved around the room. 

Finally, Magnus saw his opportunity as Luke was on his phone and a few of the guys had started to leave. Alexander had loaded up his arms with bowls and plates and walked back into the house.  
Magnus was a minute behind him, “So how was your first day?”  
Alexander smiled, “It’s been a blast. Bells is awesome and Luke and the guys have been great. I can’t wait to go out again tomorrow.”  
Magnus nodded handing Alexander a bowl with a few lettuce leaves as Alexander placed the leaves in the bin and the bowl in the sink,  
Magnus stepped closer handing him another dish and when Alexander took it Magnus ran his finger over Alexanders tattoo on his neck noticing Alexander stiffen he asked, “So tell me about this? ” 

Alexanders knees almost buckled, no one had ever touched it before. The feel of Magnus finger skimming over his skin caused him to stop breathing. It was so invasive and yet he wanted him to do it again. He skin pulsed at Magnus touch as his finger glided over the rune.  
Magnus watched Alexanders reaction as Alexanders sweet smile disappeared he became serious, his voice low and soft, “Warriors of an ancient tribe would burn different symbols into their skin believing that it would protect them, That one is a deflect rune.”  
Magnus took a step closer, “ And what are we deflecting Alexander?”  
Alexander was looking down into his dark chocolate eyes, they were memorizing and Alexander found himself lost in them.  
Alexander had never been asked that before either and he was not about to be as honest as he possibly could be protecting himself with some humor, “Sharks! It must be working, I haven’t been taken by one yet!”  
Magnus had to laugh as Alexander brushed his finger against Magnus's fingers watching for his reaction. Magnus didn’t flinch and Alexander rested his fingertips into Magnus right hand watching him, still, Magnus did not flinch and instead welcomed them.   
Alexander lowered his head about too lean in and kiss when Luke came in with the others as they finished packing up. 

They both stepped back with Alexander turning towards the sink pretending to wash his hands as Magnus quickly opened the fridge hiding behind the door. Both of them regaining their composure as Alexander almost bit his lip turning to see Magnus ass in front of him.   
Luke turned the conversation to the dawn ride and with Luke standing with them Alexander said “Goodnight”  
Luke nodded and Magnus smiled, “Good Night Alexander”  
Alexander nodded, “Good Night Magnus”

Alexander walked down the hall falling onto the bed. It had been a long day and one of the best days of his life.   
It felt as if his eyes had been closed for only minutes when he was being shaken awake for the dawn ride. Alexander and Luke went down to the beach and there were about 50 board riders waiting to go in with others having come to watch.   
The tide was on its way in and the morning waves were small as the horizon started to turn a lighter gold.

They all paddled out in silence to honor those that had come before them, sitting quietly as Kel lead the pack and caught the first wave back in. Alexander was sitting contemplating life waiting for his turn. It was so peaceful and beautiful. He rode the wave in and headed to the house for breakfast placing his board outside with the others and washed down drying off as he entered the house to the smell of eggs and bacon and voices laughing. 

The minute he turned the corner he saw Magnus and noticed Magnus shuffle over allowing him to sit as Luke passed him a plate, “Go for it”  
Alexander smiled and nodded at Magnus, “Hi”  
Magnus nodded back, “Hi”  
They both sat quietly feeling the effects of their thighs touching, then Alexander relaxed his knee just enough to touch Magnus waiting for Magnus to flinch or move. He didn’t.   
Alexander felt Magnus foot gently rub up against his leg. Alexander didn’t flinch either he continued eating in silence.   
Alexander hooked his foot around Magnus's ankle and rubbed it as he watched Magnus eyes slightly widen smiling to himself as he leaned over Magnus to pour himself a juice.   
Alexander had moved his foot back when he looked at Magnus holding the bottle, “Want some?”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow and smiled as Alexander smiled both of them aware of the separate conversation going on under the table. If they had been alone ‘want some’ would not involve orange juice.

Magnus nodded and Alexander handed him the glass full as Magnus ran his fingernail up Alexanders thigh the orange juice shook as Alexander asked, “Do you want anything else?”  
Magnus smiled, “ Perhaps later. I have to go, I have things to do to set up for the grommets, I could do with a hand If anyone is free.”

Grommets were the young surfers and their heats were first to kick off the weekend. 

There was quiet when Alexander counted to three before volunteering, “I can help you if you like”  
Magnus stood up from the table, “Great, I will come and get you when I am ready. Mid-afternoon”  
Magnus ruffled Alexander’s hair as Alexander nodded watching Magnus walkout.   
He turned back to the table to refill his plate with the others staring at him, “What?”  
Luke and the others shook their heads, “Nothing. All good here!”

The others were smiling noticing the obvious flirting between Alexander and Magnus.  
Alexander spent another couple of hours napping before being shaken awake, “Pumping 10 footers my man. You coming?”  
Alexander did not need to be asked twice. He ran down with his board following the others out. The surf was up and the beach was a lot busier than it had been the day before. People were everywhere.

They all paddled out deep as the waves were getting higher. Alexander watched as the others had taken waves and were killing it. He was sitting out the back of the break waiting when he saw the perfect wave. He picked it and yelled, ”Mine”.   
One of the others went to cut him off when Kel yelled to Alexander, “Don’t fuck it, man!”

Alexander road the wave perfectly. His timing immaculate as he rose off his board and steadied on two legs angling slightly to the right of the tube as it encased him in it. The wave was holding steady and solid as he zig-zagged across it rotating 360 to slow himself down taking the wave for as long as he could.   
He felt the wave start to thin out and darted out of the tube into the clear almost standing upright cutting back across the top pumping his fists to the cheers of his new mates and those on the shore that were watching before catching a short wave in.  
That was the wave and ride of the day and Alexander and everyone knew it.  
Luke smiled watching Alexander come in as Magnus had his phone out still recording, wanting to record him walk out of the water when Luke looked at Magnus, “Oh Here we go-Seagulls to your right. I am surprised it has taken them this long. Alexanders a chick magnet.”  
Magnus turned and saw them walking towards them ready to Intercept Alexander as he came up the beach. It was a term of endearment and was not meant to be disrespectful. They were flocks of beautiful women that would endear themselves to the surfers, also known as beach-babes.

Alexander saw them as well. He was a master at deflecting women.

Magnus watched as Alexander placed his board in the other arm placing a barrier between him and them. He also increased his speed and length of stride which was also due to the adrenalin running through his body.   
He was aiming for the path to the house when he saw Magnus and darted even faster towards him. Magnus had finished filming and was smiling at the beaming Alexander in front of him.  
The seagulls were not going to give up so easily and Alexander kept eye contact with Magnus when one of the girls yelled to him, “Hey handsome”

Alexander leaned into Magnus, “Magnus, help me out, I am not interested”  
Magnus smiled, “You owe me, Alexander!”  
Alexander nodded desperately for some help expecting Magnus to tell them he had to train or fill in some paperwork or do something that would require him to be very busy.  
Magnus stepped back, “Great wave Alexander, Now will you please take your pills, I told you VD does not clear up by itself. I hope that girl you were with last night is ok. You have to take them all the time. Not just when it starts to get itchy!”  
Magnus turned to the girl who had called for him, “Oh dear-It wasn’t you was it?”  
The look on all the girls' faces. They went white as ghosts stepping back all vehemently denying it was them and turning to walk away as if it was the plague.  
Magnus turned back to Alexander smiling, “Glad I could help”  
Alexander just stared at him, “ I can't believe you told them I had VD!”  
Magnus looked at him, “Do you want to hook up with any of them?”  
Alexander shook his head, “No…But”  
Magnus smiled, “Do you want to hook up with their girlfriends or any female on the planet?”  
Alec shook his head and Magnus smiled, “Then you are welcome!I guarantee you, no female will come anywhere near you while your here and with the networks these ladies have, possibly the southern hemisphere! Welcome to Bells!”  
Alexander smiled, “Thank you…..I guess”  
Magnus winked, “Your welcome. Do you want to see the footage of your ride?”

They sat in the sand as others walked passed acknowledging him, “Hey -Great ride Lightfoot”  
Alexander looked up, “Its Lightwood”  
Kel shook his head and laughed, “Not anymore it ain’t! Awesome ride man- you should be stoked! That was a title ride for sure!”  
Alexander nodded accepting the compliment and the new nickname as an initiation. 

There was no doubt Alexander was on a high and as agreed he helped Magnus set up and get supplies for the next couple of days. Trying to find even 5 minutes alone was impossible.  
Alexander was desperate to kiss him and every time he thought it was safe to do so they were interrupted. Magnus was just as frustrated and before long Alexander and the other top riders presented the juniors with their trophies and it was nearly lunch.

The young surfers had their idols and Magnus smiled at the pack of boys and girls around Alexander all talking about the wave he had earlier in the day.  
The official party was hosted by Magnus and there were a lot more people there. Alexander walked in and Magnus turned around staring at him. He had dressed up which wasn’t mandatory but Magnus appreciated the ironed collared shirt.   
Tomorrow was a big day and tonight they were celebrating with many catching up with others they had not seen all year.

Kel walked up to Alexander, “So Lightfoot, I hear you’ve got VD ?”  
Alexander smiled and nodded directing his comments at Magnus, “That’s your fault”  
Luke had a mouthful of beer which spurted all over himself, “What! Magnus gave you VD?”  
Alexander nodded, “Yeah he did!”  
Magnus caught his breath, “Oh I did not”  
Alexander smiled, “Yeah you did! You gave me VD”  
Magnus reconsidered the earlier events, “I guess I did”

Magnus and Alexander started to laugh both of them blushing. Every time they got close enough once again they would be interrupted.   
It was after midnight when Magnus shut the party down ensuring all those competitors and officials would wake up with minimal hangovers and everyone else that wanted to continue to the party was off to the beach.   
Luke and the others were all going back to the house and the expectation was that Alexander would go with them. Alexander had no choice. He could not think of a reason to stay behind. 

Magnus did not want Alexander to go either, the tension between them growing throughout the night.   
Magnus had to think quickly, “Did you change that light bulb, Alexander?”  
Alexander stopped suddenly relieved that Magnus had come up with an excuse. Alexander knew right at that moment Magnus wanted him as much as he wanted Magnus.   
He swallowed hard controlling his every breath, “Oh No, sorry I didn’t-I’ll do it now”  
Alexander turned to Luke, “The joys of being tall. I will see you back at the house”  
Luke nodded and smiled, “See you tomorrow ”

Alexander followed Magnus back inside and the door closed behind them as Luke walked back to the house smiling, certain they were going to hook up. He liked Alexander he was a little odd but a great young guy and even Luke thought Magnus and Alexander would be perfect. 

The moment the door closed Alexander could not hold out anymore, He grabbed Magnus by the shirt and waited a moment before pressing his lips against Magnus’. Alexanders tongue was welcomed in Magnus's mouth and Magnus ran his hands under Alexanders shirt. His hands soft and gentle as Alexander could not help but moan at the sensation moving through his body.   
Alexander had one hand on Magnus face and the other on Magnus waist pulling Magnus into him as the kiss intensified. 

Magnus pulled back, “Alexander, I, We..Can we talk!”

Alexander nodded as Magnus held his hand and they sat on the couch sharing a bottle of wine and some potato chips playing a game of twenty questions. It started off simply enough and quickly became serious with Alexander deciding to be as honest as he could, he wasn’t in the closet he was just cautious and did not want to provoke any hostility as he really wanted to enjoy his first tournament and was unsure if he would fit in. He liked to read, listen to music and had a keen interest in photography wanting to make his own surfing documentary one day.  
Magnus understood completely and felt he had to be honest in return outing himself as bisexual though he had never had an actual relationship with a man before that lasted more than a few encounters at a club. He did, however, have a very unhealthy relationship with a woman that had taken him a long time to recover from.

Alexander ran his hands over Magnus's arms, “You can trust me, Magnus”  
Magnus was ever hopeful and he so wanted to.

Before Alexander left the USA he organised taking a few weeks off after the tournament to travel around heading to South Australia and Western Australia to surf Margaret River and visit some wineries and asked Magnus to go with him.   
Magnus was intending to head to New Zealand with Luke and the boys but the option of spending a few weeks getting to know each other outside the surfing world sounded too good to turn down and Magnus accepted, “Sounds like fun. I am partial to the odd winery”  
Alexanders eyes lit up with excitement, “Really? You will!”  
Magnus nodded, “Well there is no point having a relationship with someone If I cannot spend time with them. That would be pointless.”  
Alexander nodded, “I hear relationships take effort”  
Magnus nodded, “I am all up for effort”  
Alexander was rolling his finger around Magnus's neck when Magnus yawned and Alexander smiled, “I better go, It’s getting late.”  
Alexander leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “I will see you tomorrow at breakfast”  
Magnus nodded and Alexander kissed him again before leaving. 

It was cold and windy as Alexander jogged down the road and back to the house falling onto his bed smiling at the thought of seeing Magnus again when he opened his eyes.  
Magnus went upstairs and turned on the bedroom light and it flashed before going out. Magnus laughed at the irony now he really did need the light bulb changed.   
He scrambled on his bed and instantly fell asleep knowing he would need to load up on coffee tomorrow.   
He already missed Alexander as he wanted nothing more to have his big strong arms wrapped around him.


	3. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No two days are ever the same. There is only a tiny little bit of angst, count to 10!  
>  followed by a lot of fluff

Magnus woke to the wind howling. The weather had turned and Magnus looked at his watch as he jumped into the shower and dressed for the day before heading to Luke’s looking forward to breakfast and seeing Alexander.  
Magnus walked in and Luke was sitting at the table with others. No one was impressed with the weather and Luke noticed Magnus place 5 teaspoons of coffee in a cup and add hot water seeming to change his mood from bitter and grumpy to instantly happy and smiling.  
That may have had something to do with Alexander appearing before him.  
Alexander smiled, “Hey”  
Magnus smiled, “Good Morning.”  
Alexander kissed him gently on the lips as everyone looked at them and Alexander replied, “It is now!”  
They stared at each other with schoolboy grins taking a seat at the table with everyone staring at them as they both replied in unison, “What!”

Luke could not help taking the opportunity to tease them both as he raised his eyebrow and looked at Alexander, “I see you have a few new tatt’s today?”  
Magnus smiled taking his coffee as Alexander looked confused before realising Luke was referring to the large purple love bites on his neck.  
Alexander blushed as Magnus winked at him and they all started to laugh making jokes about VD and paying out on Alexander and Magnus in a playful way.

Regardless of the weather, they all headed down to the beach primed for the day ahead. The clouds were grey, the temperature had dropped and the surf was bleak.  
They watched the waves smashing onto the shore. There were a couple out the back but no one was impressed.  
Alexander was up next and Magnus winked, “Good luck, watch the mongrels”

Mongrels were waves that folded in on themselves and would be quiet strong pulling you down into them and once tied up in it, It was like being put through a washing machine.  
Alexander was sitting out back he was running out of time when he saw a large wave forming behind him, It was going to be a big one, at least 8 ft and that was all he needed. He committed to a wave he knew instantly he shouldn’t have.

Everyone was watching as Luke caught his breath and Magnus yelled, “Don’t do it!”

It was too late. The moment Alexander committed to it he was fighting it all the way battling to stay with it. He tried to ride the slip and crunch over the top before being sucked back down. He looked ahead noticing it started to fold into itself and collapse.  
At almost 8 meters Luke and the others were praying for Alexander to ride it up and over. Instead, they watched as it smashed into him and sucked him under.

Alexander had not just caught ‘A mongrel wave’. He had caught ‘THE’ mongrel wave of the day and felt the water hit him like a brick wall driving him with full force underneath the water pushing him left and right.  
He felt the fin on his board slice his leg as the board slammed into his side before he felt it snap.  
The crowd all reacted and everyone held their breath as Alexander could not be seen.  
Magnus and Luke started counting, 10,9,8,7- half of Alexanders board surfaced, 6, 5, 4, 3…  
Magnus's heart was beating fast, “Come on Alexander”  
Alexander was spat back up holding his arm leaning on the other half of his board, He did not look good and the lifesavers and paramedics were already on their way.

Luke and Magnus reacted at the same exact moment both jumping in unison over the barrier rail and bolting towards Alexander.  
The one thing Luke and Magnus did know was that the Aussie Surf Life Savers were highly skilled and were well respected as were the paramedics which was comforting.  
Magnus saw the floating stretcher with Alexanders neck in a brace and thought the worse as Luke placed his hand on his shoulder, “Just a precaution Magnus!”  
Luke was right and Magnus waited as the paramedics took over.  
The crowd had gone quiet as if everyone was holding their breath waiting to see what was happening all thinking the worst.

Magnus and Luke watched as the paramedics took charge and spoke to Alexander checking his vital signs.  
Alexander had dislocated his shoulder and had badly bruised his right side. He had also gashed his leg and to make matters worse snapped his board.  
He was more upset about that than anything else.

They lifted him up and carried him back to the tent with Luke placing his hand up and giving the ‘ok’ sign with his thumb.  
Everyone cheered with relief and clapped watching as Alexander was bought to the tent and transferred to the ambulance trolley. He was treated for the cut on his leg first as it required a few stitches.  
The paramedic checked to see if any ribs were broken and he was confident there wasn’t however Alexander was badly bruised and would be sore for a few days.  
The paramedic looked at Magnus and Luke, “I am going to need your help to put his shoulder back in. ”  
The paramedic looked at Alexander, “I know it's not easy, but I need you to relax. Focus on something that makes you happy”  
Alexander nodded and turned straight to Magnus and smiled, “Hi”

Luke held him down across his legs and Magnus held his chest as the paramedic snapped his shoulder back in. It was a sickening sound and Magnus thought Alexander had passed out for a moment as he screamed and yelled in pain before he crumbled into his chest.

The paramedic had given Alexander a larger dose of painkillers than normal given his size to weight ratio strapping his shoulder tightly and instructing him on the care. Alexander knew what to do as it had happened before unfortunately to the same shoulder.  
Alexander looked so miserable. The tournament was over for him without even scoring and he was devastated he had lost his board.

Magnus was standing watching the rest of the heats when he received a message from Alexander on his phone. It read, “hi sexy”  
Magnus raised his eyebrows and turned to see Alexander grinning. The drugs had kicked in and Alexander was off his face. Magnus knew in about 20 minutes Alexander would be unconscious.  
Alexander felt way better than he remembered the last time it happened.  
He sent Magnus another message, “You have the nicest ass”  
Magnus heard the message and read it turning around to find Alexander directly behind him, “Oh my! Alexander you need to sit down”  
Alexander started playing with the chains on Magnus's neck, “I know what I have to do and sitting down is not what I had in mind, Magnus.”  
Magnus was trying not to encourage him but it was hard because he was so cute and playful. Magnus walked him back to the chair, “How about you sit here and rest”  
Alexander nodded, “Ok”  
Two minutes later Alexander was standing behind Magnus again. He placed his chin on Magnus's shoulder as his good hand grabbed Magnus ass.  
Magnus jolted and smiled, “How are you feeling Alexander?”  
Alexander blew on the back of his neck as Magnus swung around, “Ok pretty boy, Why don’t you sit here and rest and I will get you some food”

Alexander nodded, “Ok”

Two minutes later, Alexander was back up beside Magnus wrapping his good arm around Magnus's chest and blowing in his ear. Magnus was struggling to contain Alexanders wondering hands as calmly and casually as he could as well as being mindful of his own arousal as Magnus turned to him trying not to laugh as his pupils were like dinner plates.  
Magnus moved quickly and grabbed the chair bringing it forward beside him as Alexander was busy swaying and trying to send a text one-handed. Magnus guided him to the chair running his hands through Alexanders hair as Alexander was struggling to focus and Magnus continued until he felt Alexanders head lean into his hip as he fell asleep.  
Luke laughed as Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Aren’t you supposed to be the papa bear?”  
Luke winked, “You were doing such a great job”

Magnus looked over at two young grommets coming up to the tent. They were carrying Alexanders board each holding a piece each. The boys wanted to keep it and have it signed by Alexander and as Alexander was currently unconscious Magnus asked them to leave the board and come back tomorrow. They also let the boys in to meet their hero’s and the pro surfers were happy to have their photos taken and sign their shirts.

When Alexander woke up he was not in his bed. He was in Magnus bed and he was all alone.  
Alexander quickly remembered the events of the day feeling his shoulder and winced at his side as he tried to move. He was also in track pants. He searched for a light switch and clicked it until he realised the globe was blown. 

Alexander shuffled out and it was late. He was surprised to see Luke at the table eating.  
Alexander sat down as Luke finished, “Oh good, your up! I need to you to sign some shit so I can send it off to whoever deals with it. Medical stuff! You look like shit!”  
Alexander nodded still waking up, “Wheres Magnus?”  
Luke was preparing the forms, “Busy”  
Luke pushed a plate towards him and a glass of milk and sat the pills in front of him. You need to take 3 of these with food. It says 2 on the bottle but the paramedic said take 3.”  
Alexander nodded and listened as Luke went through all the forms. He finished the food, drank the water and took the pills with Luke sending him back to lay down.

Magnus was busy. 

Magnus called in some local favors from some guys he knew and 10 hours later it was done. It was not exactly the same as Magnus had made it slightly longer gave the edges slightly more shape but Alexander had a new board.  
It was polished black with the deflect rune in reflective silver on the face and after much research underneath the board had another rune called ‘equilibrium’ which was down between the two small fins and another one ‘flexibility’ that sat at the tip. Magnus had found them after searching online seeing the same markings on his shoulder blade and above his left hip.

Alexander had woken to get a drink and saw the polished board leaning against the wall near the fridge and could not believe it. It was perfect.  
Alexander could almost see his reflection in it. He turned it and saw the back and the other runes. He heard the shower running and waited by the door standing as he was too sore to sit.  
Magnus opened the door and Alexander flung at him pushing him back into the vanity using his one good arm as his lips smashed against Magnus. Magnus took the kiss moaning into Alexanders mouth before pulling back feeling the tears wet against his skin.  
Alexander whispered, “Thank you”  
Magnus knew exactly what it was for, “Do you like it?”  
Alexander nodded slowly placing his lips gently on Magnus's neck grazing his teeth slowly up to Magnus ear lobe before sighing, “Hmm I am not sure ‘like’ is the right word”  
Magnus steadied himself against the vanity his heart pounding and his voice pitched mid-sentence, “Oh. How's your leg?”  
Alexander noticed Magnus's eyes roll back as he ran his tongue back down his ear and to the side of his neck answering, “Good”  
Magnus sighed and then groaned, “and how is your side”  
Alexander groaned as Magnus's hips started to move, “Great”  
Magnus knew Alexander was lying as Alexander hissed as Magnus gently touched where it was badly bruised.  
Magnus pulled back and placed his hand on Alexanders chest, “Hm, While I do admire your confidence, and everything else, I must say, I think you need to heal just a little more before you further exert yourself”

Alexander bit his lip and smiled knowing Magnus was right, “As long as you understand that a dislocated shoulder and a bruised side is the only thing stopping me”  
Magnus looked down and Alexanders cock was on full display punching out the front of the tracksuit pants.  
Magnus grinned and gently placed his fingers on the waistband on Alexanders pants as he grabbed Alexanders bottom lip with his own lips, “Perhaps we could alleviate a little pressure”  
Alexander hissed as Magnus lowered onto his knees pulling the tracksuit pants down as he went and pulling his head back up moving his wet tongue around Alexanders balls and from the base of the shaft right up to the tip as Alexander sighed, “Oh Fuck”  
Magnus worked his tongue and his mouth licking and sucking as Alexander stood moaning his one usable hand gently running through Magnus's hair. He was not bucking into his mouth, he was not forcing Magnus head in anyway and Magnus started to use his hand stroking Alexander at the same time. Alexander had to steady himself against the vanity, “Oh Magnus, that’s it! I am ……”  
Magnus took Alexander deep in his mouth before pulling back and standing up stroking him to get him to cum when he suddenly slowed down surprised as Alexander placed his hand down his pants. 

Magnus sighed into Alexanders mouth as Alexander wrapped his large hand around Magnus hard cock and they started again nice and slowly kissing each other until they both, with frenzied passion, shot their loads exploding all over the hands of each other. Hot cum spurted everywhere. 

Alexanders muscles tensed sending shooting pains all over his body combining with the heady orgasm sent him almost to the floor with Magnus catching him as Alexander almost passed out.  
Alexander regained his breath as they continued kissing with Magnus cleaning them off with the towel which had been around his waist.

They went back to bed and Magnus ran his fingers over Alexanders chest until they drifted off to sleep.  
The next day the sun was back out and the surf was prime. Magnus gave him his old board and told him about the young boys who wanted to keep it as a souvenir.  
Alexander ran his hands over it reminiscing about all the places he had been and everything they had been through together before signing both halves handing it over later that day.  
There were a lot of firsts for Alexander that weekend and his first autograph as a professional surfer was one of them.  
Luke winked at the boys, “That’ll be worth a fortune one day”  
The young boy with freckles smiled at Alexander, “I want to be just like you”  
Alexander ruffled the young boy's hair, “Na little dude, You don’t wanna be me, You should be you- That’s what makes you cool!”  
The young boy nodded shaking Alexanders hand understanding the message, “Don’t worry, you’ll win next year. Hey if you break another board can I have that one too?”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “ We’ll see next year”

After two days it was all over for another year. John John had won and they all stayed for a few days after with the other pro surfers off to New Zealand agreeing to meet up with Magnus and Alexander in Mexico returning 12 months later to do it again and Alexander could not wait as next year would be very different!


	4. I Do To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, broke my hand..  
> Magnus and Alexander are passionate about life and each other, really what more does one need.

Magnus woke turning to watch Alexander sleep. He looked so peaceful as Magnus brushed his hair away from his beautiful eyes and long dark eyelashes.  
Alexander opened his eyes and smiled at the sight beside him moving his hand to interlock with Magnus’.  
Magnus leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips, “I must say, Alexander, I am considering pissing you off more often”

Alexander smiled remembering the events of yesterday and last night before becoming serious and moving his hand across to cup Magnus face, “Hmm, As much as I look forward to that! Don’t you ever do that to me again Magnus or by the Angels I will get one of those GPS microchips and stick it right up your sexy tight ass!”

Magnus laughed and then he turned to Alexander who looked back at him, both sharing the same ‘light bulb ‘ moment as they spoke in unison, “ BOARDS”  
Magnus and Alexander laid in bed discussing the possibility of placing microchips in surfboards to aid in the search and rescue of distressed or missing surfers.   
Magnus caught his breath, “It will also help the ‘stoners’ remember where they left their boards.”  
Alexander laughed, “Nice to see you are thinking of others”  
Magnus smiled, “It’s a gift”

Yesterday, Magnus had broken the golden rule of surfing, Always tell someone where you are going. He didn’t. He became distracted when a van load of local surfers offered him a lift to another beach as the waves were kicking 8-10 ft.  
Alexander was frantic, Magnus board was gone and he was not in the usual surfing spots, with one local thinking he had seen him surfing up around the point.  
Hours passed and when Magnus entered the house casually Alexander went from frantic to furious in zero to three seconds and Magnus and Alexander had their biggest fight yet.  
Magnus was sorry, he did not mean to worry Alexander and he apologised. 

Alexander shook his head, his chest was heaving as he was filled with an array of emotions. He had felt it all, fear, anger, relief, passion, lust - Love. He barked back “Not good enough Magnus!”  
Magnus sighed, “What do you want from me. I said….”

Alexander did not let Magnus say anything else. He lunged at him and threw him hard against the wall as their lips locked and Alexander took what he wanted with Magnus letting him.  
Alexander was forceful, aggressive and passionate releasing all his emotions. It was like riding the rapids, as Alexander and Magnus moved to a new level in their relationship as both of them lost control and with wild abandonment showed each other who they truly were and what they needed. It wasn’t just makeup sex, It was something else, something that could not be repeated or manufactured and bonded them together for life. 

The last thing Magnus remembered was Alexanders fingers gliding up and down his back as they drifted off to sleep with Magnus head resting on Alexanders chest before waking up and realising it was not a dream.   
As they laid together talking about their new venture, They were interrupted by a bang on the bedroom window as Kel yelled, “Surfs Up- Clean 12 footers, Let's go ladies!”

Alexander and Magnus dove out of bed and were down on the beach paddling out in minutes. The surf was up and they all spent hours on the water before heading back for food, a nap and then Lukes for dinner as it was the ‘unofficial’ party before the dawn ride out in the morning.

Magnus had noticed Alexander seemed slightly distracted talking to Luke in the kitchen and Magnus also thought it strange that Alexander seemed to change the subject quite quickly.   
It was getting late and Magnus looked around, he could not see Alexander anywhere and walked into the house to find Luke and Alexander having coffee talking. Magnus sat beside them and Alexander yawned asking Magnus if he was ready to go as he was tired. 

They climbed into bed and Alexander wrapped his arms around him kissing his neck.  
Magnus relaxed into him, “Is everything alright Alexander”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes, Everything is perfect. I am just a little tired”  
Magnus accepted Alexanders answer and drifted off to sleep with Alexanders breath on the back of his neck and Alexanders arm wrapped around him tightly.

It was 4:30 am as they stood beside each other on the shore with the others waiting to go in.   
Magnus had caught Luke winking at Alexander as Alexander smiled back at him. Magnus had no idea what was going on but he would ask him later. 

They all paddled out and Magnus found himself and Alexander sitting in a ‘lull’ bobbing gently with the waves slightly right of the pack which was odd as there was no way they were going to catch a wave where they were.  
Magnus looked at Alexander, “Perhaps we should join the others?”

Alexander shook his head as the pulled Magnus board closer and Magnus watched as Alexander undid the zip of his wetsuit to halfway down and ripped off a taped small plastic bag from his chest.   
He looked around ensuring they were not going to be taken by a wave or distracted by somebody else. Alexander opened the bag, “Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”  
Magnus was staring at Alexanders chest before staring at the small plastic bag that had been taped to the inside of it. Then he was staring at the bag inside the bag, then he stared at the hazel eyes that were filled with love and those soft pink lips that whispered the words watching as Alexander placed the polished sterling silver band with an endurance rune engraved on it on Magnus's finger.   
That was not what Magnus expected at all. 

Alexander had never known Magnus to be speechless before. Magnus went to speak and stopped.   
Then he went to speak again and stopped as he nodded and wrapped his hand around Alexanders neck kissing him hard on the mouth as he pulled the nose of Alexanders board up onto his and hooked his leg over anchoring them together as they continued to bob over the waves.   
Magnus felt a tear fall onto his cheek and it was not his own. He pulled back and smiled wiping it with his thumb, “ I would be honored, Alexander.”

They kissed again and Alexander could not have been happier as they joined the others to ride into the shore.  
Luke and the others were back at the house getting breakfast ready when Magnus and Alexander walked in. They all sat still and looked waiting as Alexander smiled, “He said Yes!”

Kel turned to Magnus, “So when is the big day”  
Alexander was watching as Magnus replied, “We haven’t set a date yet!”  
Alexander sat beside him, “I was thinking Sunset wedding after the competition”  
Magnus nodded, “Oh a sunset wedding would be perfect. Which competition?”  
Alexander smiled, “This one!”  
Magnus laughed, “In three days! There is no way we can organize a wedding in three days”  
Alexander smiled, “ It took about 2 weeks! You wanted to get married at Bells, I don’t want to wait another year.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “You have already organised it”  
Alexander nodded smiling, “Yes, With a little help from our friends”  
Magnus looked at everyone who was smiling as he turned to Luke and saw the grin on his face as Luke nodded and Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders face. “ I cannot wait”  
Alexander smiled as Magnus kissed him and the boys flew up from the table realising one kiss was going to lead into what was now referred to as a ‘malec’ moment. 

The boys had seen it before when they both became so focused on each other, it was as if no one else existed and the boys knew better than to stay as Luke laughed, “This is why you guys do not stay here. Get out!”  
He pushed Alexander and Magnus and Alexander laughed as Alexander pulled back and dipped his head down pulling Magnus over his shoulder as he started running down the hall as Magnus slapped his back, “I can walk”  
Alexander laughed, “It's quicker this way!”

Luke and the boys had organised the surf club ladies auxiliary to organise the catering and they were also decorating the beach arch. Alexander had hired a local sand sculptor for something special and they had a local priest to officiate.   
Magnus smiled, “Sunday evening then. You never cease to amaze me Alexander”  
Alexander kissed him on the lips, “In good ways, I hope”

The competition was underway and Alexander was only 5 points behind Kel who was leading. Alexander sat out the back knowing he only had 15 minutes left and needed a wave, a good one. He had not been able to pick up on the first wave he picked and as he pulled out and turned back he saw it building out the back. 

Magnus's stomach was in knots. He knew how badly Alexander wanted this title. Magnus leaned forward watching, wondering whether Alexander had seen it when Magnus smiled as Alexander had as he started paddling faster.  
There is a moment for all surfers when they find themselves at one with the board and the wave. Alexander was relaxed as the 10ft wave lifted and held its height as Alexander smiled and spoke allowed, “Thank you sweetheart”

Kel was standing next to Magnus when he swore realising at that moment Alexander had landed the wave of the day, “Fk.”  
It wasn’t over yet. Alexander had to stay on and ride it out. 

Magnus watched as Alexander hit the tip of the wave shooting down to the bottom before shooting up to the top again as the crowd cheered. Alexander saw the short barrel start to form and realising the wave had split, he shot through before pumping a lull of 3 meters before entering the next. He crouched low gliding his board from side to side. He could see the tube opening in front of him and flipped himself up as he shot out the end into a handstand before standing up and pumping his fists riding the break all the way in.  
Alexander knew it was enough to win and as the judges delivered their score it was the perfect 10.   
The first perfect 10 he had ever received in the competition and would not be the last.  
He walked into the tent placed his board down and turned and walked straight up to Magnus grabbing him by the face with both hands and kissing him hard on the lips.  
Magnus placed his hands on Alexanders waist as Luke and the boys were used to it. The media officiating decided to snap happily away.  
When the final scores were read out and Alexander was handed the trophy Magnus was by his side and they all partied the night away.  
The competition was over and rarely did Alexander wake with a hangover. His phone was ringing endlessly and Magnus started groaning pleading with Alexander to answer it or turn it off.  
Alexander answered it, “Yep”  
The voice on the other end caused Alexander to sit up instantly pulling the blanket up with him as Magnus grabbed it and pulled it back feeling a waft of cool air.  
Alexander finished the call and laid back down snuggling into Magnus as he whispered, “Good morning, we are getting married today”  
Magnus opened his eyes instantly knowing he needed coffee. Alexander jumped out of bed kissing Magnus on the forehead. “You stay here, I’ll make breakfast.”   
Magnus smiled until he realised the consequences and would rather not have burnt eggs today.  
Magnus walked out and placed his hand on Alexanders back, “You make coffee my love, I will do breakfast”  
Alexander smiled, “Thank you. You cant go down to the main beach today”  
Magnus smiled, “That will make getting married slightly more difficult”  
Alexander had organised for a few of the guys to take Magnus surfing further south so he could concentrate on the final wedding preparations.  
Everything was ready to go and the locals at Bells had outdone themselves.

It was nearly time to leave and Luke stopped Magnus, “Sorry, I have explicit instructions. You can leave at 5:45”  
Magnus smiled, “It is 5:40”  
Luke nodded, “Which is not 5:45”  
Magnus smiled, “I will walk very slowly”  
Luke shook his head, “No, but feel free to continue to argue as It will pass the time”  
Magnus smiled, “I can't believe I am getting married”  
Luke smiled, “Love is Love Magnus”  
Magnus smiled, “It is indeed”  
Luke poured Magnus a drink and they clinked glasses before heading down to the beach.  
Magnus saw the bamboo torches lit up to create a path and there was Alexander waiting. He smiled seeing Magnus face as Magnus was in awe of the effort that Alexander had gone too. It was perfect!

Behind Alexander was a sand sculpture 6 ft disc which had a wedding rune carved into it with solar-powered snake lights embedded into the carved symbol. Alexanders surfboard was to the right and Magnus board was to the left wrapped in a string of fairy lights bonded together.  
Alexander had a tux with long tailored shorts and a gold bow tie in bare feet after all it was a beach wedding. Magnus wore a tux with black shorts with silver stripes and as friends gathered sitting on borrowed chairs from the surf club. Magnus and Alexander stood facing each other as they listened to the Priest as he spoke the obligatory dialogue.

The space between them was getting smaller as Alexander started to caress Magnus face as the Priest continued glancing occasionally as he watched as Magnus rolled his hand up over Alexanders heart as both their foreheads touched the other.  
The Priest broke their concentration having to say it twice as their friends laughed, “The rings gentleman…Excuse me for interrupting…the rings”  
Alexander blushed as he looked annoyed, “What? Oh sorry, Yes…the rings”

Magnus smiled as Alexander placed the gold wedding band gently on Magnus's finger as Magnus placed the other on Alexanders.  
They kissed instantly as the Priest closed his bible, “Ladies and Gentleman, It is my honor to announce the union of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane as one!”  
Everyone cheered as Magnus and Alexander were still kissing before they parted and joined the others partying well into the night.

Alexander smiled as he woke to roll over to see Magnus ass bare in front of him as he had kicked the blanket off and was laying on his stomach his face almost buried into the pillow.

Alexander started to get hard, his dick started to twitch as he gently moved over the top of him kissing his neck and as Magnus started to react to him sighing as Alexander worked his way down his back.  
Magnus moved his hands and placed them gently around Alexanders wrists gliding his thumbs up and down as Alexander started to move slowly against his ass.  
Magnus lifted slightly as Alexander moaned working his mouth back up to Magnus's neck, “ Good morning Husband”  
Magnus sighed, “Good Morning”  
Magnus opened his legs wider as Alexander started to push gently as Magnus went to move Alexander stopped him, “No baby, like this”  
Alexander pushed his hips back down holding them firmly on the bed as he slowly entered him, Magnus gripped Alexanders wrists and groaned as Alexander bit him on the shoulder knowing Magnus loved it.  
Alexander pushed a little harder and groaned as he started to move over the top of Magnus. Magnus could feel every inch and loved the way Alexanders chest hair felt like a large soft beach towel against his back as he glided slowly into him.  
“Oh just fk me, Alexander, Please..”

Alexander laid on top of him spreading his legs further apart and Magnus ached and cried out for more. Alexander started to quicken the pace as Magnus was begging him for more. Alexander pulled up onto his knees pulling Magnus with him as he swung his hand around his chest pulling Magnus hips into his pelvic bone as Magnus started to heave and pant at the force. Alexander knew he was close as he held him tighter. He wasn’t sure why he did it, he had never done it before but he moved his hand and smacked Magnus on the lower part of his ass as Magnus grabbed Alexander by the hair pulling his mouth into his neck as he panted, “God Yes, spank me!”  
Alexander did it again and felt Magnus clench against him causing him to speed up the pace again as Magnus getting off on being spanked was turning Alexander on more and more. He was so close, he pushed Magnus forward and this time slapped him hard leaving his hand there as he grabbed Magnus ass cheeks and pounded into him. Pulling out and cumming all over Magnus back as Magnus had cum without touching himself and as they both rode out their orgasm. Alexander kissed Magnus ass cheeks which had one very red handprint.

Another year at Bells was over and Alexander and Magnus were on a flight home to New York.

It wasn’t all easy going. Alexanders public kiss had been bought to the attention of two sponsors and as they landed Alexander received the news that they were canceling the sponsorship due to having an issue with Alexanders lifestyle choice.

Alexander was devastated, but with the end of his sponsorship came new opportunity's and while Alexander and Magnus individually could hold their own, Together they were something else as they headed into the next chapter of their lives. While Magnus was Magnus to Alexander as was Alexander to Magnus the world was about to know them as ‘Malec’


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a beginning, a middle and an End. Here in this chapter, we celebrate life with the passing of time, like most things they end. However, what is left is a legacy that will endure

Over the next 10 years, Alexander and Magnus toured the Pro surfing circuit running a small empire on the side. The micro-chipped surfboards were a huge success and once again they were at Bells.  
Alexander had won and in his acceptance speech acknowledged those that had supported him over the years. Magnus and Luke looked at each other as Alexander also paid special tribute to the locals who year after year had made them feel so welcome, It was like a second home. Magnus stepped towards Alexander as Alexander acknowledged he had his fair share of injuries and no longer felt he could perform his best so he was retiring.

Magnus walked up to him and hugged him before pulling back, “That shoulder reconstruction then”  
Alexander nodded. Magnus had been right, It was getting worse and Alexander was taking far to many pain killers.  
After the operation, Alexander began collecting surfing memorabilia and Magnus smiled, “Sweetheart you buy anything else and we will need a wharehouse”  
Alexander and Magnus stared at each other before once again sharing a ‘light-bulb’ moment between them. ‘A surfing museum’  
Alexander also embarked into photography which led to short films which also led to himself and Magnus co-producing the first-ever surfing filming being nominated for an oscar and they won.

All through their life, whatever they did, they did it together and as now they were being treated like royalty as they attended Bells 100th anniversary.  
They led the pack out for the dawn ride and sat quietly as Alexander ‘s voice broke as he yelled out the name of one of their own who had passed away earlier on in the year, their very dear friend Luke Garroway, a legend in his own right died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 73.

Magnus had not been on a board for a few years now and while he did not want to admit it, the longboard was heavier than he remembered.

Alexander did not make it through the next 12 months as he caught a cold which turned into pneumonia. With his last breath, his lips were locked to his husbands. The love of his life. His first and only love.  
Tributes flowed in from all over the world and Magnus found comfort from each letter, some thanking them both for giving them the courage to come out. Some with stories of when they met in person. Magnus remembered most of them and replied to all the letters and then collated them to give to Madzie who was running the museum.

6 months had passed and Magnus woke up to an alert on his phone from the surf App. He dressed and headed for the museum walking into a bustling crowd. He nodded and smiled as he walked into a room with 3 people staring at monitors.  
Magnus asked them to leave to have the rest of the day off fully paid. They were unsure at first but Magnus insisted and they walked out.

Magnus tapped into the system and put in the code which was on his phone before he walked out around the corner and looked up. There was Alexanders board overhead on the wall where it had been for the last 20 years and yet…  
Magnus thought and quickly went back into the room as the red dot positioned itself Magnus zoomed in and there it was. 

He sat down in the chair with a tear falling from his face as he smiled, “Happy Anniversary baby”  
There was alexanders board flashing at Bells.  
Magnus sat back in the chair watching as he closed his eyes his lips slightly pouted as he found himself suddenly back on the water sitting by Alexander in the surf with Alexander cupping his face kissing him gently, “Should we ride out with the others”  
Magnus smiled nodding.

It was 6 pm when security was doing the rounds. The guard knocked on the door and went to turn the light off when he realised someone was there. He quickly called an ambulance but it was too late. The old man who was unknown to security had passed away. 

Madzie had inherited everything and 13 months later she was going through reports happy to see the healthy bank when there was a knock at the door.

A blonde headed man opened it before she had time to reply, “You have got to come see this , It is urgent”  
As she walked in, a graph was shoved in her face and another man called Simon started to speak quickly and she was trying to catch up but he was almost hyperventilating.  
Madzie stopped, “Wait- I don’t understand”  
The men looked at each other and smiled, “Neither do we”

It was explained again as Madzie sat down, “This dot is Alexanders board. The same board that is up on the wall. This dot is Magnus board. They are zipping up and down the Atlantic ocean watch. They go up down and up and the coordinates don’t mean anything, but when you join the dots”  
Madzie pulled back, “What? No way”  
The boys nodded, It spells MALEC.  
Madzie sat and placed her hand on the screen smiling. They were like Uncles to her and she missed them.  
She stood up, “Must be a glitch in the system, just ignore it.”

The two men looked at her as one raised his eyebrow, “There is something else, I ran an audit and last week they showed up briefly here. After searching the coordinates um well, I don’t know if you want to know”  
Madzie smiled, “What?”  
Ben looked at her, “They were at your place, last Thursday”  
Madzie turned and walked out of the room and straight into her office, last Thursday was her birthday and she thought it odd that she couldn't blow the candle out.

Madzie wiped a tear and went for a walk around the museum smiling as two little boys stood on mechanical riding surfboards. One had already had a deflect rune inked tattoo spray-painted on his arm.

His friend stood up, 'Look at me, I am Magnus -surfing wiv sharks man!"

Though there were many who never got to meet them in person and those that did had memories to remember, Magnus and Alexander left the biggest gift of all. Immortality, their legacy, and contribution would live on forever and be there for generations to come.


End file.
